Lovebirds: Rewrite
by 4The Spade-Heart
Summary: He loves her, but he's not sure if she feels the same. The truth is, she does, turning their short friendship into a loving relationship. No problems there. As the title says, this is a rewrite of the original one, hopefully with better grammar and all. ON HIATUS!
1. Chapter 1

**So, I'm going to rewrite this story, because I think it's terrible. Hopefully, this one will at least slightly better than the original. I'm going to add few twists, but ending will be same, I guess. There will also be less chapters. I'm going to link some chapters together. *sarcasm* I'm so genius *Sarcasm* **_Sigh..._

**Short chappie this time... -_-**

**Updates will be either fast or slow. I'm not sure...**

* * *

It was rather restless evening in the city of Rio De Janeiro. Samba music hollered everywhere in the city and peoples, who were dressed in different kind of costumes, were either dancing or cheering. Yep, the carnival was still an ongoing party. Luckily, the loud music and ear-piercing cheers didn't reach the edge of the town where the bird sanctuary currently rested.

In isolated artificial jungle, Jewel, female Spix's macaw with light blue plumage and ocean colored eyes, sat on the branch in her own thoughts. She had white cast covering her entire left wing, which had broken earlier that day. She didn't like it at all. It tickled and was uncomfortable. She just wished it would be taken off soon.

Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard distant flapping. She turned around to see Blu, her male counterpart, landing next to her.

''Hey, Blu,'' she greeted, forming a smile. ''You're back already.''

Blu, dark blue male Spix's macaw with amber eyes, smiled at Jewel.

''Yeah, I ran into Tulio, and guess what. He informed that your wing should heal in a week. And if we're lucky, he might remove the cast in few days-'' At this, Jewel's smile widened. Blu gulped and finished his sentence.

''But he said you can't fly until it's fully healed, which might take couple more days,'' he mumbled the last few words. Jewel's smile slowly faded, and she lowered her head, staring the floor below.

''I hate for not being able to fly,'' she murmured, clearly depressed. Cautiously, Blu moved closer to her and draped a gentle wing around her shoulder. He felt nervous, but she needed some comforting now.

''I know you do, but... uh... but cheer up! Most likely after a week, you'll be flying above the clouds again,'' he beamed and made a dramatic motion with his wing. Jewel faced him abruptly, with incredulous look plastered on her face.

''What do you mean _most likely_?''

Blu's mind just registered what he had said. He rubbed the back of his neck, smiling stupidly.

''W-Well, i-i-it _might_ take longer, b-but that's v-very unlikely,'' he stuttered and mentally slapped himself. _Stupid, stupid, stupid._

Jewel let out an audible groan, and lowered her head again. Blu hastily tried to figure something. Seeing strong bird like Jewel in this condition was a rather difficult situation.

''B-But don't worry. Week is not that bad. I promise,'' he assured, trying to sound encouraging. It seemed to work and Jewel faced him again, this time with a faint smile.

''Really?''

''Of course. Besides, I'm here with you the whole time.''

Her smile widened.

''Thanks Blu, you're a true friend,'' she said and hugged him. He froze for a second, feeling heat creeping into his cheecks. He hugged her back gently, careful not to hurt her broken wing.

_Only a friend._

Jewel studied her surroundings, but didn't find what she was searching. She pulled away from Blu.

''Hey, where's that mango?'' she asked.

He stared her few seconds, before replying.

''Mango? What mango?''

''The mango you went to get us for an evening snack.''

Blu quickly recalled the past minutes. He remembered that he was supposed to get something to eat. He slapped his forehead.

''Oh shoot! I probably forgot when I ran into Tulio!''

She rolled her eyes.

''Well, go get it. I'm starving.''

''Yeah, yeah. I'll be back in a minute!'' he chuckled nervously, taking off towards the metal hatch on the opposite end of the room. Jewel watched him go. She smiled and shook her head.

''What a goofball.''

* * *

Blu rolled onto his stomach and frowned. He and Jewel were at the separate hollows. Blu tried to get some sleep, but it seemed futile. His mind was racing with different thoughs.

_A week or more until Jewel gets free. I should be happy for her, but what about me? Do I stay here or go back to Minnesota with Linda? I don't want to leave her, but if I stay, I have to most likely live in jungle. I would be dead in a minute. Oh, cheese and sprinkles, what should I do? I wish I could just tell her that I love her and spend rest of my life with her. If it just would be that simple. _He rolled onto his side and stared the hollow entrance.

''I love you Jewel.'' He whispered before closing his eyes, trying to catch some sleep.

_I miss cookies and hot chocolate._

In the opposite end of the room, Jewel was in her own thoughts too.

_Stupid cast tickles. I can't sleep with this thing on. _She adjusted her position for an umpteenth time, growling in frustration. _Come on, Jewel, you're a strong bird. You can survive a week without flying. Oh, who am I kidding? Well, at least I have Blu here with me. _She rolled onto her back and stared the ceiling. _Blu, where I would be without him? _She closed her eyes and smiled. _In a week, I'll be flying again, but this time with him. Oh, I can't wait. _She opened her eyes and her smile faded. _But... will he stay here with me? Or will he go back to minisoda. And what was in that mango? My chest feels weird._

She and Blu fell into dreamless sleep at the same time.

* * *

**********Sorry for the shortness. Can't say when next chapter will come out. Soon probably. If you can, tell me if there's any mistakes or odditys.**

**********snoitseuq ksa t'nod dna dlrow laer eht kcehC **

**Lol, what the heck was that? Try to translate that nonsense. **

**(Read it backwards, though it's nothing**** special)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Tell me if you find any mistakes, would you kindly? (Get that? Bioshock reference)**

* * *

Blu woke up later than usual. He had hard time to get any sleep with all the thoughts racing with his mind, plus the floor of the grotto was rather uncomfortable. He yawned and rubbed the drowsiness off his eyes. Getting up, he stretched his legs and wings, until he felt satisfying pop.

_I miss my cage. It was smaller, but ten times more comfortable than a hard wooden floor. I need some sort of mattress._

He spread his wings and flew outside. The start was a little clumsy, but he maintained his balance, and made his way towards the nearby fake bond.

_I'm starting to get handling of this flying._

He landed on the edge of the bond and tried it with his toe. ''Warm enough,'' he smiled and took some water with his wings, splaying it all over his face. Bending down, he dunked his head into refreshing water. After few seconds, he lifted his head up.

''Refreshing,'' he shook his head, spreading waterdrops around. _Jewel's probably still asleep. Good, she ne-''_

''Good morning, Blu!'' came Jewel's unnecessary loud voice. Unfortunately to Blu, he was still leaning over the edge and sudden greeting made him flinch, and fall face first into water. ''Oh gosh, I'm sorry!'' Jewel said. In reality, she wasn't sorry at all. She tried not to laught when Blu stood up, his feathers heavily sagging down. He turned to Jewel, eyes half-closed, unamused expression plastered on his face. She walked to the edge of the bond, wing on her beak for a pitiful attemp to surpress her giggles.

''What are you laughting at?'' asked an irritated Blu. Jewel's giggling turned into a full laughter. Blu rolled his eyes. Jewel pointed a wing at him.

''Y-Y-You look like... a-a... a swamp monster!''

Blu grinned and decided to mess around a little. He grabbed Jewel pointing wing, and with quick but painless yank, he pulled her into water. She let out yelp, before splashing into warm water. Blu laughed mockingly at her as she scowled him.

''You'll pay for that!'' she exclaimed and used her good wing to shove him onto his back. She walked next to him and grabbed his head. ''Payback time, Tinysota-boy!'' she grinned and dunked his head into underwater. He squirmed around when Jewel kept him underwater, preventing him for surfacing. She laughed in cruel, but playful manner. When Blu stopped squirming, her eyes widened, and she lifted his head up. His eyes were closed and he didn't seem to breath.

''Blu? Blu! C'mon, stop messing around!'' she slapped his cheek gently couple of times. When he gave no respond, she gasped in horror.

''Oh _Deus_! I killed him! I- AAAAHHHH!'' she screeched when out of nowhere, Blu's wing grabbed her head and pulled her back into water again. She surfaced and met eyes with grinning Blu. She narrowed her eyes in anger and slapped his cheek, hard this time. He stumbled a little, taken aback.

''What was that for?''

''That was for your cruel trick!''

''I was just messing around. Nothing serious.''

''That wasn't funny at all! I thought I killed you!'' she yelled, using her wing to splash water onto his face. He closed his eyes when water hit his face.

_Sheesh, can't she take a joke? _

''Okay. Okay. It was stupid trick, and I'm sor-'' Jewel splashed more water onto him. This time he frowned.

''I'm sorry, okay!'' He covered his face with his wing, when another wave of water hit him. He uncovered his face, and to his surprise, she was smiling, mischievously, but playfully. A smile crept it's way to his beak, and he splashed some water onto Jewel's face in return. She immedialy retaliated and splashed yet another portion of water onto him, this time straight to his eyes.

''Hey, not my eyes! Who knows what kind of abstergents this water contains!'' he yelled while rubbing his eyes. He opened them to see Jewel charging towards him, and tackling him. The two of them started epic wrestle match. Well, actually it was Jewel who wrestled. Blu was the one who tried to sedate her, not wanting her to damage her wing further. Little did he know that Jewel was being extra careful with her injured wing.

''Jewel! Please stop! Your wing!'' Ignoring his shouts, she bolted towards him again. Right when she touched him, he tied both of his wings around her, almost instinctively. Impact caused him to make full 360° spin, but he maintained his balance and accidentally dipped Jewel. He had his wings still around her, and before he could even open his beak for speaking, he noticed their position. He held her exactly same way like the time when Jewel tackled him off the branch during their first encounter. He expected Jewel to yell at him, but to his amaze, her surprised and slightly nervous expression matched to his own.

They held their awkward, but romantic position for some time. Blu gulped few times and stared down at Jewel nervously. Unknow to both of them, they were secretly enjoying being this close. Especially Jewel. She was lost in his eyes.

_Wow, he has so beautiful eyes. Why haven't I noticed earlier?_

''Um... you okay?'' Blu asked, snapping Jewel out of her trance. She blinked couple times before replying.

''Huh? Yeah, I'm alright. That was pretty fun actually. We should do this more often.''

''You mean wrestling? No thanks, I've had enought about that for a lifetime. How's your wing? Does it hurt? PLEASE TELL ME IT'S OKAY!'' Jewel used her good wing to held his beak.

''It's okay,'' she assured and let go of his beak. Her cast was completely wet, which made it heavier and even more uncomfortable. Few more seconds passed by, but it felt like few hours.

''Um, Blu? Can you let me go now?''

''Huh? Oh, sure,'' he chuckled and lifted her up to her feet. They both walked out of the water and began shaking themselves to work the moisture out of their plumages. When they stopped, they were already dry at most places. Jewel started to preen her right wing. She noticed that Blu was watching her, which he didn't mean to.

''Could you turn away?''

'Oh, sorry,'' he mumbled, blushing madly as he turned away from her, waiting until she was done. After few minutes of silence, Blu decided to speak.

''So... you want to get breakfast now?'' he asked, turning around, only to see smiling Jewel standing a mere inch away from him.

''I thought you'd never ask. Yes, I do.''

Blu didn't reply. He was mesmerized by the sight of her. Her feathers were neat, sleek, and sparkled like a diamond. _Angel..._

''Rio to Blu. Helloooo,'' Jewel called out, waving her wing in front of his face. Blu blinked few times and shook his head.

''Wha... huh?''

''That breakfast.''

''OH! right. Hehe. Uh, Let's go then,'' he smiled nervously, and they began walking towards the macaw sized metal hatch. Blu knocked it few times with his beak, and soon one of the lab assistants opened the door. Walking through it, they arrived into large treatment room. As usually, dozens of birds were scattered around the room, but there were only few humans. Tulio was nowhere to seen, which surprised Blu. While they walked towards the hallway, Jewel noticed some Military macaw staring at her, interested. She ignored it and quickened her pace a little. Blu had quicken his own to keep up with her.

''What's the hurry?''

''Breakfast time is over soon.''

''But it's only a nine o'clock.''

Jewel stopped in her tracks and faced him.

''Where do we get breakfast anyway?''

Blu smirked.

''What? You never been outside the artificial jungle?'' he chuckled. She half-closed her eyes.

''No,'' was her dull answer. Blu's smile died right away.

''F-Follow me. I-I think there's a break-room somewhere in there,'' he trotted towards the end of the hallway. She followed him, smiling cockily.

They finally arrived to a medium sized door, which was thankfully open. Blu peeked in. There was only one person, which Blu recognized as the man Jewel had attacked before he arrived to Rio. His face was still little scratchy, along with few small bruises. He turned around, and noticing Blu, he smiled.

_''Bom dia,_ Blu. Up alreaAAAHH!'' he screamed like a little girl when Jewel came into view. He stumbled back and leaned against the far wall, covering his face. Jewel rolled her eyes.

''What a wuss.''

Blu was about to make a comment when Tulio suddenly entered into room.

''Good morning, Blu. Good morning, Jewel.'' He turned to his employee and his eyes widened a little at the sight of grown-up man hiding in the corner, curled into a quivering ball, and mumbling something to himself.

''Good morning, Eduardo. Um... should I call a Doctor? Or a headshrinker?''

Scarred man named Eduardo looked up to Tulio and shook his head slightly. Carefully, he got up, avoiding an eye contact with Jewel.

''No, Tulio. Everything's f-fine.''

''Well then, why won't you give some food for Blu and Jewel. I have patient to take care of and I was just going to get some coffee.''

''Uhh, sure thing, boss,'' Eduardo answered reluctantly, showing a fake smile.

Tulio smiled and poured some coffee for himself. Walking towards the door, he stopped next to Spix's macaws and bend down.

''Just tell what you want and Eduardo will give it to you. And Jewel,'' he faced her. ''why is your cast all wet? I have to change it now.'' He held an arm for Jewel, who hesitated. She gave Blu a worried look. He smiled reassuringly.

''Go on. It'll be okay,'' he said softly. Jewel didn't need second thought and hopped on Tulio's arm.

''It will be quick, don't worry,'' Tulio smiled and walked out of the room with Jewel perched on his arm. She glanced back at Blu, before disappearing behind the wall.

Blu watched when Tulio walked away. He flew on top of the counter and admired all the food, which were only cereals and birdseeds. _I bet Jewel wants something more... exotic._

Eduardo leaned against the counter and wiped some sweat off his forehead, letting out a relieved sigh.

''Phew! No offense, but your girlfriend can be a real devil,'' he chuckled. Blu wasn't sure if he supposed to be angry or embarrassed. He faced Eduardo.

''She's not my girlfriend!'' All Eduardo could hear was irritated bird voices.

* * *

Jewel munched a grape and Blu decided to take some good old bird seeds. It took only five minutes to change Jewel's cast. It was now light blue, just like she is. She actually liked that color better. Eduardo sat next to them, closer to Blu. Two birds ate in silence and Eduardo drank some coffee, nervously eyeing Jewel, as if she was going to attack him. Blu didn't mind his presence, but Jewel didn't seem very keen. When Eduardo tried to pet Blu, he accepted it and closed his eyes in bliss. He opened them to see Jewel's amused face.

''I see you're still enjoying being a pet,'' she smirked in teasing manner.

''Well, It's just that I...''

Jewel laughed little. ''It's okay, Blu, honestly.''

Blu smiled quickly, before continuing eating. Jewel followed suit. When they finished eating, Eduardo asked if they wanted more. They shook their heads and walked back to hallway, making their way to treatment room. When they left the break-room, Blu could swear he heard another relieved sigh coming from Eduardo. In the hallway, the tall Military Macaw landed right in front of them. Jewel recognised him. It was same bird who was staring her when they were getting breakfast.

Military Macaw smiled at Jewel. ''Hey there, babe.''

''What do you want, Jerk?'' Jewel asked rudely. Macaw didn't seem to be affected by this insult.

''Well, I was going to ask you out. Perhaps go to club, have a couple drinks and then go to my place,'' he answered, grinning stupidly.

Blu was going to throw some sort of insult, but prevented himself when Jewel spoke.

''I'm sorry to disappoint you, Mister bigmouth,'' she said sarcastically. ''but I already have a boyfriend,'' she said as it was obvious. Military macaw raised a curious eyebrow.

''Really, who?'' he questioned. _Yeah, Jewel. Who? _thought Blu.

''This guy right here,'' Jewel answered and grabbed Blu's wing. His eyes widened and he fought to hide his blush. He was about to say something, when Jewel faced him, giving him a serious gaze. Blu then realized that she was only acting. A wave of relief washed through him, along with bigger wave of disappointment.

_Better act along. Maybe then that guy will leave us alone._

Macaw stared Blu with a blank expression.

''That geeky little guy? You gotta be joking!'' he laughed. Blu was getting really irritated. He gulped and turned to Jewel. He gave her a gentle, almost imperceptible kiss on cheek. They both blushed right away. Blu faced the macaw, trying not to look so damn apprehensive.

''You heard her. Were t-t-to-together, so you should just go... somewhere.''

The Military macaw let out an amused laught.

''Gee, you can't even kiss her cheek without your face looking like a tomato. C'mon, babe, you don't wanna be with him. Not when there's Alpha male right here.'' He extented a wing towards Jewel. She was going to use her beak to rip his wing off, when Blu suddenly showed the macaw away.

''Leave her alone! She doesn't want to be with you!''

''You're gonna regret that.''

Both of them exchanged brief, cold glares. Military macaw was about to puch Blu, who gulped and covered his face. Strict voice echoed through the hallway. ''MARCO!''

Marco rolled his eyes, dropping his curled wing. ''Yes, mother!'' he answered reluctantly. Seemingly out of nowhere, a much older Military Macaw landed next to him.

''Are you fighting?'' She asked harshly, though she already knew the answer.

''Hey, that guy started...''

''Don't lie to me! I saw you tried to punch him!''

''But, mom...

''No buts! Now go back to your cage or you will be grounded for the rest of your life!'' she threatened.

''You can't ground me! I'm an adult! That's just bullsh-'' his mother gave him a poisonous glare. Marco let out an exasperated sigh.

''Fine. I'm going, I'm going,'' he mumbled and turned his back to them, muttering something while walking towards the treatment room. His mother turned to Blu and Jewel

''I'm sorry. He doesn't normally act like that. He's usually very sweet and kind.''

_Sweet? Kind? Are you living in LittleBigPlanet universe? _Blu thought.

''Apology accepted,'' they both nodded.

Old Military macaw nodded back in response. She then turned around and followed her grouching son. Jewel faced Blu.

''Thanks for defending me.''

''It was nothing, really,'' Blu assured. ''That guy was really annoying, though.''

''You don't say. About that ''boyfriend'' thing. It was-''

''Acting, right?'' Blu finished her sentence.

She shrugged. ''You could say that.''

''In that case, unlike me, you're pretty good actor,'' he praised. ''Like Palpatine.''

She gave him a baffled look.

''Who?''

''You know, Star Wars,'' he explained. ''You don't know Star Wars? It's the greatest Sci-fi movie trilogy ever. Well, at least the old ones are good. The new ones focuses too much on visual effects and not the actual story. That's why t-'' his words trailed off when he noticed the look on Jewel's face that seemed to say ''What the hell are you talking about?'' He sighed.

''Forget it.''

Jewel rubbed the spot where Blu had kissed earlier. Without him noticing, her beak formed a small smile.

* * *

**Grammar mistakes? Spelling mistakes? Punctuation mistakes? Other mistakes?**


	3. Chapter 3

**You know what? Grammar check sucks ass. It helps a little, but doesn't point out everything. Sometimes it seems to give a false information.**

**So I have to count on you, guys, to point out at least the most obvious mistakes.**

* * *

The next four days weren't so bad as Jewel had originally thought. Her bones had already healed, but Tulio was sceptical about taking her cast off. Of course, he was just playing careful. After a few pleads and cute puppy eyes from Jewel, he gave up and removed the cast, but informed strictly that she shouldn't fly in at least two more days. Without Blu, she would have killed herself by jumping off the branch.

She and Blu spent less time in artificial jungle, and more time in the sanctuary itself. To their surprise, it was bigger than it looked from outside. A couple of hours later, they decided to spent some time at break room. It was only place that was empty at the moment, so they were in peace and quiet. They just had nothing to do, except sitting on the couch, listen the clock ticking and counting seconds. The pointer moved like a snail, roasted in butter. The two of them would occasionally have small talk, but it always ended nearly as soon as it started.

_Nice job, Blu. You promised to Jewel that week won't be so bad, and here we are, bored to death. If I just would have something to read, or some music to listen. I kind of miss Lionel Richie, and all classical. I wonder what's Jewel's taste of music. Samba? Or something else? She's been living in jungle her whole life, and I bet there's nothing music in there._

Blu's eyes wandered around the room. It was like any other break room in back in States. There was a couple of armchairs in the corner, green sofa, refrigerator, and lastly, a four-person-table on the far side of the room, next to window. He came up with an idea.

''Hey, looks like there's a radio over there,'' Blu pointed the table. ''do you want to listen some music?''

Jewel faced him. ''Well, since there's nothing else to do in here, why not?''

Blu smiled and carried her to the table. Her still somewhat injured wing prevented her for flying there by herself. She had to collect all her endurance for not to try flying. Blu landed on the table, setting Jewel down. They walked over to a radio. It resembled Sylvio's radio, except it was slightly smaller and yellow colored.

''What kind of music you want,'' Blu asked.

''Anything is fine. Just nothing too rough, okay?'' She answered.

''Okay, let's see,'' he muttered and pressed the power button. ''Got it!''

_''... legal process continues with...''_

''Not that.'' He tried another radio channel.

_''... the president will visit today...''_

''Boring.''

Channel switch.

_... tenemos que parar la escuela que intimida..._

''Huh?''

Another channel switch.

_''... was killed during a gun fight earlier...''_

''Eek!''

Blu turned the volume button to southwest and faced Jewel, smiling sheepishly.

''It seems there's nothing good coming, unless you want to listen the newscast.''

''No thanks, I'm not interested about human stuff. Try again, I'm sure there's something.''

Blu nodded and switched the channel again. He turned the volume up and waited. First, there was only silence, and Blu decided to try another channel. Before he could press the button, lite music started playing. He turned to Jewel.

''Is this good?''

''Better than the previous ones,'' she shrugged. Blu walked to her side, enjoying the music.

_Maybe it all ends _  
_Right here tonight _  
_And all that's left will be _  
_Me and the starlight _  
_Maybe I'll float away from here _  
_Without you dear _  
_Hold me anyway _

The song was actually pretty good. It was song you could play during a dance. Blu and Jewel faced each other. Out of nowhere, Jewel's wing grabbed Blu's own gently, which made him blush. After a few seconds he grabbed her wing and stared her nervously. They started slowly dancing in circles. Jewel was the one who guided him.

_Slow, dance slow with me_  
_Heart to heartbeat _  
_Slow, dance slow _  
_One more time _

Blu was getting more comfortable, not counting the times when he accidentally stepped on her toe. He dipped Jewel slightly, then brought her back up.

_Sing me a lullaby _  
_In my ear now _  
_The moon is black tonight _  
_And my head is full _  
_Make it all fade away _  
_Like only you can do _  
_Say it'll be okay _

_Slow, dance slow with me _  
_Heart to heartbeat _  
_Slow, dance slow _  
_One more time _

_My hand in yours _  
_Your cheek on mine _  
_Time's restless sand can fall _  
_Around us tonight _

Blu let go of Jewel for a second and wrapped his wings around her tenderly. Jewel followed suit and put her head onto his shoulder. He blushed madly, but was surprised he actually liked it.

_Slow, dance slow with me _  
_Heart to heartbeat _  
_Slow, dance slow _  
_One more time _  
_Slow, dance slow with me _  
_Heart to heartbeat _  
_Slow, dance slow _  
_One more time _

_I dreamed that we were in a ballroom _  
_Dressed up tie and gown _  
_Tethered and winding, spinning and shining _  
_Like angels floating down _

Blu spun her gently. When she came back around, he took her wings and they started dancing in circles again.

_We danced the night away _  
_We danced the night away _  
_We danced the night away _  
_We danced the night away _

_We danced all time away _  
_We danced all time away _  
_We danced all time away _  
_We danced all time away _

_Slow, dance slow _  
_One more time _  
_Slow, dance slow with me _  
_Heart to heartbeat_

When the song ended, they smiled to each other. They looked into each others eyes and noticed the gap between their beaks closing. Despite that, they didn't stop. Their beaks were slowly getting closer and closer. Jewel closed her eyes in anticipation.

Door opened and they jerked their heads away from each other. Two lab assistants walked into the room. One was Eduardo, and the other one was tanned, older man with flat, dark brown hair.

''... and then I said-WHOAAAAAHH!'' Eduardo screamed upon seeing Jewel. He hid behind the other man who rolled his eyes. He smiled at Blu and Jewel.

''Hey there, you two. Did we interrupt something?'' he asked in polite manner.

_If you just would know._

Both birds shared an awkward glances.

''You're a pretty good dancer. A little clumsy, but good'' Jewel complimented.

''T-thanks, I've never actually danced before,'' Blu nervously laughed.

* * *

**Let's skip dat $hit!**

* * *

That single, almost finished act was followed by very awkward moments. Rest of the day, the two birds hardly even talked to each other after what almost happened. The dance was something they had both enjoyed, especially Jewel. The kiss they almost shared filled their minds with burning questions. She didn't know why, but she wanted to kiss him. She knew that she had been attracted to Blu for some time now, and was sure he felt the same. She just wasn't sure what kind of attraction it was. But she knew it was more than just physical attraction, deeper than a mere lust. It was more like... sentimental.

The time seemed to flow like a crippled, decrepit Tortoise. Seconds felt like minutes and hours felt like days. But when the evening finally came, both birds exchanged quick 'good nights' before retreating back to their own, separate hollows. After a few long hours, when Sylvio finally finished his dancing and irritatingly resounding singing, the sanctuary went silent.

Jewel was asleep in her own hollow. Well, not actually _asleep_. She was more like fighting with an insomnia, which had became too familiar routine for her.

_Not this again! What's with me? _Shifting her position for an umpteenth time, she growled in frustration. _This isn't going to work. I need a plan B. S_he thought, standing up. She walked out of the hollow to the branch. She stared the room for moment. Just like the nights before, the fake jungle sounds were the only source of any kind of voice. She then proceeded her way down the ladder, since she couldn't fly yet. She hopped over the last two pegs and landed onto floor.

_It could work. Why not? He's so comfy and warm. And I'm sure he won't mind. It could be, as Pedro would say, taking things to the next level._

She made her way through the bushes and over the stream. She kicked a small rubber ball out of her way.

_Do I look like I need these dog toys for my entertainment? I'm an adult._

The room was dim, but Jewel managed to made her way to the tree where Blu was currently sleeping. She stopped at the base of the tree and looked up.

''Blu!'' she called out.

She heard some irritated mumbling coming from the inside and smirked. After a few seconds, Blu poked his head out of the hollow and looked down. His weary eyes widened a little.

''Jewel, why are you up?''

''Did I wake you up, sleepyhead?'' she chuckled.

''Of course not. I was just having some midnight snack,'' he replied with heavy sarcasm in his voice. Jewel's smile deepened.

''In that case, can I come in?'' she asked. Blu blushed slightly and took a note of her tone. It sounded almost like... pleading. That's not likely of her.

''Well... sure,'' he said and flew down. He grabbed Jewel tenderly with his talons and flew her to the hollow. When he let her go, she walked to the center of hollow, admiring it. Though it was almost excatly the same like her's, it had different atmostphere. Warm and cosy.

Blu cleared his throat. ''So, what's wrong?''

She turned back to him, who- despite his obvious drowsiness- forced himself to keep his eyes open, just to listen her little dilemna. She felt almost bad for waking him up because of such a trivial problem.

''Well, I can't sleep, and I thought maybe I could'' she shifted uneasily. ''sleep here.''

Blu blushed madly at the suggestion. ''Um... I... s-sure, why not?'' he agreed, blushing even more. Good thing she didn't see it through the dimness and his blue feathers.

Jewel smiled. ''Thanks.'' Blu smiled back nervously. He gestured the ''nest'', which was actually a floor. _Real five-star hotel._

''L-L-Ladies f-first,'' he stuttered, trying to keep his stupid smile.

''Gentlebird, I see,'' she teased, laying down. She had gotten used to sleep on a hard wooden floor back in jungle, but it could have been more comfortable than it was now. Blu turned away from her and started walking towards the far corner.

''Hey, where are you going?'' Jewel inquired. Blu turned back to her, observing her genuinely confused expression.

''Huh?'' was all he said. Then it hit him. He began blushing once again.

''Y-You want me to s-s-sleep... n-next to you?'' he choked out. She shrugged.

''That's why I'm here.''

Blu felt like his heart was going to explode. He managed to keep himself together and walked towards her. He gulped one last time, before laying down next to her. They both felt sudden warm. It didn't took long for Jewel notice that it was Blu's body heat. She moved closer to him.

''W-What are you doing?''

''I'm a little cold,'' she said quietly. Blu took a second and noticed that the air actually was pretty chilling, not in unpleasant way, but a blanket would come to good use. He closed his eyes and gulped. Carefully, he lifted his wing and began slowly drape it over her, hoping she won't attack him. He opened one eye, and seeing Jewel eyeing him mischievously, he withdraw his wing.

''Want to snuggle?'' she asked in teasing manner, batting her eyelids. Blu's heart skipped a beat again. He looked away, trying to say something, but his words failed. He opened his mouth couple times to speak, but nothing came out. Upon receiving no answer, Jewel rested her head against his soft, warm neck. Blu froze at her touch, feeling his cheeks burning again. She noticed it and rolled her eyes.

''For the love of...'' she mumbled under her breath. ''Would you relax a bit? I won't bite,'' she said without facing him. Blu still felt nervous, though he enjoyed being this close to Jewel. He collected all his courage and draped a wing around her. This time, he maintained it. Hearing her sigh in contentment, he began to relax as well. Closing his eyes, he fell asleep.

_You just need more confidence, Blu._

* * *

**I'm sorry if things are flowing too fast. I'm trying to make scenes longer than before. (I feel like I've failed. Crap!) *Smacks himself***

**The song is ''Slow dance slow' by 'This blue heaven'. I still don't know any any dance songs. I listen Alternative metal, what did you expect?**

**Guess what? I was bored and read three MLP rape fics! Now my head is full of ******


	4. Chapter 4

**I'd like to give a big thanks to KovuTheLion15 for proofreading and editing this chapter. Thank you very much, man! **

* * *

Blu opened his eyes, blinking a couple of times to clear his vision. The first thing he felt was an irritating ache in his neck, and something soft and warm pressed into his side. His eyes widened. Cautiously, he glanced to his left, and saw a sleeping Jewel, wrapped protectively under his wing.

Blu's nervousness took over again, and he blushed wickedly. He would have jumped away, but something prevented him. The sight of Jewel sleeping peacefully was so... cute. He could've just stared at her all day long, if his stomach hadn't rumbled so disturbingly loud.

_I feel like I haven't eaten in a week._

He unwrapped his wing around Jewel and got up to his feet, being careful not to wake her up. He walked to the entrance and hopped onto a branch. Spreading his wings, he jumped off the branch and glided towards the metal hatch.

_Was there any particular reason Jewel woke me up and ask if she can sleep in the same hollow? And most of all, she wanted to sleep NEXT TO ME. Does she really like me that way? I mean, we kissed days ago. _Blushing for the second time that morning, he landed in front of the metal hatch and knocked it few times.

_But we were about to die, so I guess that didn't really mean anything. _He felt his heart sink. _But we almost kissed yesterday, so maybe there is something..._

Tulio opened the hatch, breaking Blu's train of thought. He stepped into the treatment room.

''Morning, Blu.'' Tulio greeted him. ''Where's Jewel?'' Blu flew onto the table and grabbed a pencil and a piece of paper.

''So Linda was right, you know how to read and write.'' said Tulio, genuinely impressed. Blu finished his writing and gave the paper to Tulio.

_**She's still sleeping. I'm getting some breakfast for her. Do you have fruits or anything?**_

Tulio put the paper down and smiled at Blu. ''Sure, wait here.'' he said and walked away. Blu let out a small yawn. He was still feeling pretty tired, even though last night was probably the best of his life. He heard footsteps behind him and turned around, coming face to face with a teenage Blue-Winged macaw. He was a male, slightly shorter than Blu. He held a curious expression on his face and Blu started feeling nervous almost instantly.

''Um, hi.'' he mumbled. The macaw didn't say anything; he merely continued staring him. Blu cleared his throath.

''Can I help you with som-''

''You're Spix's macaw, aren't you?'' The macaw cut him off. Blu was a little taken back, but replied nevertheless.

''Uh, yeah, I am.''

''Wow. I heard you guys were extinct.''

''Well, actually there's two of us left. I'm the last male of my kind.''

''Dude, that's cool.'' The macaw extented his wing and poked Blu's right wing, as if to test he was real. Blu eyed him nervously.

_Is he trying to hit me?_

The strange macaw circled around him, studying every detail on his body. (_Lol, that sounded wrong_) He eventually stopped when he was almost beak-to-beak with Blu.

''Holy shit, dude. You really are a Spix's macaw.'' He formed a stupid smile. ''How does it feel to the last male of your kind? Have you ever been chased by smugglers? Are girls going crazy when they see you? What's your name? Tell me, tell me!'' he exclaimed, hopping around like a hyperactive fanboy who just met his Idol. Blu didn't really know how to react, but figured out that he should say something. Maybe that kid would leave him alone. He cleared his throat.

''My name is Blu.''

Macaw's jumping came to stop and he faced Blu.

''Blue? Oh, I get it. Your full name is... um... Braulio Lucas Umoja Escobar, and Blue is some sort of abbreviation. Am I right?''

Blu smacked himself in the face with a wing, letting out annoyed grunt.

''First of all, it's only Blu. Secondly, it's without an ''e''. B-L-U, got it? Thirdly, I didn't pick that name, so you're gonna have to live with it,'' he said, not caring how rude he sounded. The Blue-Winged macaw didn't look hurt, though.

''Only Blu? Real original.'' Blu was starting to get quite irritated. The macaw continued.

''I thought your name would be cool like Jacques, or Antônio, or... or Guilherme.''

Blu let out a sigh.

''What about you? What's your name?''

''My name? It's Jan.''

''Jan? Only Jan? Or is it abbreviation from Jeferson André Neves?'' Blu asked in a mocking tone. Jan shook his head, oblivious about Blu's attempt to tease him.

''Nope, just Jan. Dad is from the United Kingdom, and he wanted to give me an European name. That's why I don't have any Brazilian middle names.''

''I'm from the States."

''Really? That explains why your name isn't Brazilian... wait a second, you said there's two of you. Where's the other one?''

''She's sleeping. I'm getting her breakfast.''

''Well, you won't find any breakfast by standing there.'' Jan chuckled and continued. ''So, what's your girlfriends name?'' Blu's cheeks turned a notable shade of rose.

''H-Her name is Jewel!'' he blurted out. ''And she's not my girlfriend.''

''Jewel, huh. Pretty exotic name. You said she's not your girlfriend, but you like her very, very much, don't you?'' Jan had a suggestive look on his face. On the other hand, Blu's face was as red as a cherry. He shook his head. Jan chuckled.

''Dude, c'mon. That face tells me everything. Besides, I saw your little dance yesterday.''

''Wh-What? Were you spying us?''

''Nope, just happened to pass by. The door was ajar and I heard some music, so I decided to take a look. I must say, you need to improve your dancing skills.''

Blu groaned in embarrassment. _Where are you, Tulio?_

''You look unhappy. What's the problem? Are you scared that she will reject you?''

Blu knew this bird wouldn't give in until he got the answers he so obviously wanted. He nodded slightly.

''Well, I may not be a romantic by any means, but you really should tell her how you feel. Who knows, maybe it's your lucky day.''

_I really doubt that._

Blu let out another embarrassed groan. He was taking love lessons from an adolescent macaw, who seemed to be no more than an annoying street punk wannabe. And worst of all, those lessons weren't very helpful. Of course he wanted to tell Jewel how he felt, but how could he? The pain in his neck came back and he rubbed it.

''Is there something wrong with your neck?'' asked Jan.

''No, just a little stiffness, that's all.''

''Here, let me do that for you.''

''No, no, it's o-''

Jan grabbed his head, cutting him off.

''Drop your shoulders and relax. This will be a lot easier then.''

Blu relaxed his shoulder and Jan started slowly rotating his head to left.

''So, you're afraid that she will reject you?'' Jan inquired. Blu tried to give a proper answer, but with his head being twisted, it wasn't so easy.

''W-We have been f-f-friends some time now, but-OUCH!''

''I said relax.''

''B-But I'm don't think she wants to be m-''

With one abrupt movement, Jan pushed his head slightly, earning a sound of satisfying pop.

''Sheesh, your self-confidence is lower than the Rebuplic of Maldives!'' he commented, releasing his hold. Blu rubbed his neck. The pain was gone. He looked at him, a little surprised.

''I told you my dad is from England. He was a pet, and learned all kinds of stuff back there, including geography and neck-popping. Of course, he taught me all of that.'' He had a cocky smile on his face.

''Your father was a pet? H-How did he learn to live in jungle?''

Jan shrugged his shoulders, his smile never fading.

''With practice. And Mom helped him.''

Blu groaned mentally. That information didn't help much.

''Well, thanks for fixing my neck.''

''No problem. But back to the point; if you really like that chick, you should tell her that. I mean, it's not like she's going to beat you up.''

_You don't know her. You haven't seen her._

''Well, thanks for the... love lessons, Jan, but I think I can handle this by myself.''

Jan shrugged.

''Whatever, man. Just don't come whine to me if she rejects you, or breaks your bones.''

_Oh, believe me, I would never do that._

Jan turned to leave, but stopped and faced Blu with a grin on his face.

''But if this is about some sort of one-night stand, I'd suggest you keep your beak shut. Peace, man.'' He saluted and quickly flew off. Blu was about to yell something rude, but prevented himself.

Tulio returned with a single goiaba. Blu narrowed his eyes at him.

_And NOW he comes back!_

Tulio had an apologetic look on his face. ''Sorry it took so long. I searched the whole kitchen and this is all I found. I should probably buy more today.'' Blu took the goiaba with his talon and cawed a dull 'thank you'. Tulio nodded.

''Is Jewel fine? No aching in her wing or anything?'' Blu shook his head.

''Good. When you finish the breakfast, tell her that it's time for another check-up.'' Blu nodded, frowning a little. Jewel hated check-ups. Tulio opened the hatch for Blu. He flew back into the fake jungle, and immedialy back into the hollow. Jewel was already awake and currently stretching. The sight made Blu's concentration slacken and he came crashing into the hollow, right in front of Jewel.

''Smooth landing, Blu.'' she smirked. ''You okay?''

Blu got up hurriedly, fixing his feathers. ''Morning, sleepy head. Did you sleep well?''

''Better than yesterday. I think I have you to thank for that.'' she said sweetly. It was Blu's third blush that morning.

''I-I got us some breakfast.'' he motioned to the goiaba. Luckily, it wasn't squished.

''Only one?'' Jewel wondered.

''Yeah, it was all Tulio could find.''

''Well, it's better than nothing. Can you slice it in half?''

''Why me?''

''I'm the patient here.'' she reminded him. _Good point, _thought Blu. He pulled the goiaba closer and examined it.

''Um... how should I, you know, slice it half?''

''Isn't it obvious?'' She tapped a single talon along the wooden floor. Blu suddenly felt like an idiot.

''Of course.'' he mumbled, and took the goiaba. Using his claw, he cut it half. It took a couple of minutes, but it was worth it.

_Thankfully Linda didn't clip my claws back in Minnesota._

He gave the goiaba half to Jewel, smiling sheepishly.

''Sorry. I'm not used to this.''

''Well, practice makes perfect. Thanks.''

She bent down slightly, and started to eat it slowly. Blu took his own slice and started chewing it. They both ate in silence, savoring the taste of sweet, juicy goiaba. Blu decided to break the silence.

''Is it good?''

''Not as good as the ones I ate in the jungle, but it's okay.''

Blu merely nodded and continued eating. When they finally finished, Blu remembered what Tulio said.

''Uh, Jewel?''

She chewed the last piece of goiaba and gave a nod of acknowledgement.

''Tulio said that your wing needs to be checked.''

She said something back, but he couldn't understand a single word, since her mouth was full of goiaba. She sounded irritated, though.

''Could you say that again?''

She gulped the remainings of the fruit and repeated what she had said.

''Again? But it's perfectly fine, see?'' She extented her left wing. A small, almost undetectable jolt of pain surged trought it, but she ignored it. Blu sighed.

''It's for the best.''

Jewel rolled her eyes.

''It's for the best, it's for the best.'' she mimicked Blu's voice. ''I know what's for the best, especially for myself.''

Blu was a little taken back by this sudden change of tone. He took a step back.

''Calm down, Jewel. There's no need to yell.''

She let out an annoyed grunt, but her expression softened. She sighed.

''I'm sorry, Blu. I'm just stressed, that's all. This place just... I miss my home.''

Blu perfectly understood her situation. He missed Minnesota. He walked closer to her, and she immedialy embraced him, pressing her head against his chest. Blu stiffened, and could swear his face turned to red at the moment. His intention was to comfort her, but he really didn't expect THIS. Even though they had hugged earlier, it was never this close. It's like she would never let him go. Taking a few seconds, he tied his wings cautiously around her.

Blu figured out if he should say something. Without breaking the embrace, he spoke:

''I know how you feel, Jewel. I miss my old home too-'' did he just say his _old_ home? ''There isn't a single day when I'm not missing it.'' Jewel lifted her head and looked up to his amber eyes. He could see a faint glimmer in her own eyes.

''I'm not doing this to argue with you, I'm doing this because it's for the best. I don't want you to be sad or hurt. I want you to be happy. I want you to be safe and sound, because I...'' he swallowed a large lump in his throat and stammered something.

Jewel listened intently, wanting to hear those three magical words. But with her companion's unclear stuttering, that confession would never come. She decided to give him a little push. She moved her face closer to his.

''Yes, Blu? What is it?'' her silken voice asked.

Blu took a deep breath, until he could feel his chest burst. This could have been easier without Jewel's beautiful face being inches from his own.

''B-B-Because I-I... I l-lo...''

''Go on...'' she encouraged.

_Just tell her!_

''I-I-I... l-lo... I _like_ you very, very much,'' he finished. That wasn't exactly what Jewel wanted to hear, but it was a miracle he even got that out, so her disappointment was mild.

''Really? You do?''

He nodded nervously.

''Yeah. Well, actually i-it's more than that. I... I actually have f-feelings for y-HMMPH!''

He didn't have a chance to finish his sentence when Jewel smashed her beak against his. It was something she had wanted to do for some time now. Blu's eyes widened, his feathers stood up, and his face flushed a deep crimson. The world disappeared around him, and all he could think was that Jewel was kissing him.

_She's kissing me... she's kissing me... JEWEL IS KISSING ME! _His mind had turned into a broken record. He wanted to kiss back, but his timidness prevented him. All he could do was just stand there and let Jewel kiss him. Though he never really admitted it, the kiss felt nice. Very nice. His eyes began slowly roll back in bliss. When he then felt Jewel's tongue exploring his mouth, his eyes widened again, twice as much this time. The kiss caused his body to tingle, but with her tongue, it was like electricity. He didn't know if he could take it anymore.

Before he could feel himself faint, Jewel pulled away, smiling at him. He simply stared her, slightly slack-jawed. Jewel could see the tiniest hint of smile on his paralyzed face. She giggled and rested her head on his chest.

''You were saying something?''

Blu's mind was blank, clouded in euphoria. He couldn't think of anything to say or do. But the previous action gave him courage; courage enough to say what he wanted to say for a week now. And before he could even think clearly, he spoke:

''I love you, Jewel.''

That confession was almost an inaudible mumble, but it she heard it clearly.

''I love you too, Blu.''

It was like magic that snapped Blu out of his trance. He looked down into Jewel's beautiful blue eyes and smiled.

''You do?''

She giggled again. It was like music to Blu's ears. (Or earholes, whatever. XD)

''Of course I do, why wouldn't I? You're so sweet, kind, and gentle. A little clumsy, but I think that makes you cute.'' _Sometimes._

No words erupted from Blu's beak, so he did the only reasonable thing he could think of. He wrapped his wings around her, and without further thinking, he pulled her into their second kiss that day. He was still new in this and nervous, but he shrugged it off and melted into a passionate kiss. Jewel swirled her tongue around his, and he clumsily followed. After what felt like an eternity, he pulled away, gasping for a breath. They both simply stared each other, lost in each other's eyes.

''Jewel.''

''Yeah?''

''That check-up.''

She rolled her eyes and let out an exasperated sigh.

''You really know how to ruin the mood.''

* * *

**Can't tell when the next chapter will come out. I kinda have a small writer's block. **

**Once again, big thanks to KovuTheLion15 for Beta-reading this chapter. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Didn't proof-read! LOL! _*Crazy dance*_**

* * *

''How long this will last?''

''Not long anymore. Just a few more minutes. I guess.''

Jewel let out a sigh and tried to relax, which was hard since she was in standing position. She turned to Tulio, who was on the other side of room, mumbling something to himself and browsing some stack of black papers.

The check-up was just as boring as the previous ones. It was like a never ending circle- stand there, be still for a moment, listen when crazy bird doctor prattles something, and go back to artificial jungle. Same stuff every day. Luckily, this would be the last, or at least that's what Jewel hoped.

''What's he doing in there?''

''I'm pretty sure he's looking the X-rays.''

Tulio brought the X-ray picture closer to his eyes in case he missed something. After all, he wouldn't take any chances, not in Jewel's, or any other birds case. ''Hmm... looks good...'' he muttered without Blu or Jewel hearing. The former faced his girlfriend and smiled. She smiled back and leaned against him, rubbing her head against his neck affectionately. She could feel his body getting hotter by a second.

''You're still not used to this, aren't you?''

''Sorry, I'm just new in all this.''

''You don't have to be shy, it's only me.''

''I know, that's about it,'' he mumbled.

''Say again?''

''Uh, nothing, honey!'' Did he just call Jewel ''honey''? He blushed even deeper shade of red.

_He already gives me a nicknames. _

''You can say that again.''

Blu swallowed a lump in his throat and forced a smile.

''H-H-Honey.''

Blu felt the warmth of her head leave his neck. She lifted her head slightly and brought Blu for a kiss. He didn't really expect it, but kissed back nevertheless. They were interrupted by Tulio clearing his throat. Pulling away, Blu looked embarassed while his girlfriend more like agitated. She gave Tulio a glare. Despite that, the Ornithologist had a wide smile on his face.

''I knew you two would eventually become lovers!'' He grinned and performed a jump, tapping his heels together. Both birds exchanged brief, uneasy looks.

''And there's good knows,'' Tulio continued, his grin never fading. ''If I read these right, which I certainly did, Jewel's wing is fully healed, and you two are released by tomorrow!''

A sudden wave of joy rushed through Jewel's mind and her beak formed a grand smile. She faced Blu. His smile was timid, but he certainly was happy for her.

''Did you hear that, Blu? We're getting out tomorrow! We're... wait, why tomorrow? Why not today?'' She faced Tulio. Her expression told to Ornithologist more than a thousand words. He adjusted his glasses and cleared his throat.

''You see, I would gladly let you out today, but even if your bones are fully healed now, you musn't stress your wing in at least a one more day; so you're going to have to stay here for a night.'' She lowered her head slightly. ''But it's only one more day. Besides, you have Blu with you. And tomorrow, you're both free. You have my word.''

Those words brought a little comfort for Jewel. Tulio was right, Blu was all she needed. She lifted her head to see Blu's amber eyes staring at her affectionately.

''A... Are you disappointed?'' He asked carefully. She smiled, shaking her head.

''A little, but that's fine, as long as I have you. The weird doctor is right, I shouldn't be depressed just because of one stupid day.'' She kissed him tenderly. Blu's eyes rolled back in bliss and he smiled against her beak.

''I see you two want some... privacy. I'll just... go away,'' Tulio said in barely audible tone, and tiptoed out of the room. If you listen closely, you could hear him letting out a squeal in delight.

* * *

''Jewel, can I ask you something?''

''Sure, go ahead.''

''What's so special in jungle? I mean, I know it's your home, but is there something else?''

Jewel lifted her head off his chest and looked at his eyes. After the check-up, the two birds decided to spent the rest of the day in breeding room. It seemed like a good idea. Two lovebirds in all peace and quiet, away from the prying eyes. And good idea it was. The hollow served as a good hiding place for the lovers, where they would treasure their love for one another- which meant snuggling against each other, kissing occasionally, and just enjoying the serenity.

And Blu decided to break that serenity.

''What do you mean... _something else?'' _Her tone matched to her face- slight disbelief. Blu rubbed the back of his neck.

''Well, I mean... you always said that there's no place like a jungle. Like it would be a paradise, without any grievances. And I-I have read some books about jungle, so in my perception it's... very, _very_ dangerous place.'' He finished with a sigh. He kind of expected Jewel to start some sort of harangue just for him. To his slight surprise, her slightly incredulous expression never faded. She didn't look happy, but she didn't look mad either.

''Is that what troubles you?''

He nodded, feeling ashamed of himself.

''You're afraid that when you step into jungle, you get eaten by a snake?''

He nodded again, his self-pity starting to turn to fear.

''That you can't protect me when you need to? That you can't find a proper food? That you c-''

''Stop. Stop, please. You really aren't helping me in my current situation. In fact, you're worsening it.''

Jewel formed a reassuring smile and touched Blu's cheek gently.

''You don't have to be worried. I'm there with you the whole time. I can help you to survive. I can show where you can find a proper food, bathing places, and a nice, cosy home. You're not alone.''

The edges of Blu's beak curled slightly upwards. He still held his worried face, though.

''But I'm not confident about my abilities- or lack of them- I've never really lived in jungle. I was taken away when I was too young. I never had a change to familiarize with it. I never had anyone who could teach me everything. I never even knew my parents.'' He mumbled the last sentence, lowering his head.

Jewel nodded sadly. She perfectly understood how he felt- she also had lost her parents. It was something she never wanted to speak, and she wouldn't make an exception today. But she had to help him. He's all she has now.

She nuzzled her beak against his neck and murmured softly: ''I know how you feel. I was alone my whole life. And guess how I managed to survive all those years?''

Blu was about to ask what she meant by 'being alone her whole life' but decided not to. He pondered Jewel's question.

''I honestly don't know. How?''

''With a practice,'' came her answer. Blu groaned.

''What's that supposed to mean?''

''It means that you can't archieve anything without busting your tail. I learned that in a hard way.''

''But that's about it. How can I 'bust my tail' when I barely know how to fly? I can't ev-''

He was cut off when Jewel lifted her head off his neck. Using her both wings, she grabbed Blu's head in a firm grasp, not really caring if it would hurt him. She adjusted his head, making him look straight into her eyes. All the her gentleness were gone and was replaced with a fed-up annoyance.

''Look at me, Blu!'' she demanded. ''I'm getting tired of your whining! Don't you have any confidence at all? Where is that bird who rescued me from the smugglers, huh? And where is that bird who jumped off the plane for me? Where is that bird I love?'' Her voice softened in the end, but she still kept her stern gaze. Blu gulped; furious girlfriend is what every man should avoid. He stuttered something unintelligible.

''I-I-I-''

''Isn't that you?'' Jewel butted in. ''You are that bird, are you not?''

Blu nodded, a bit frightened.

''Then act like that bird, and stop your self-pity! You CAN do it! You can learn how to live in jungle! And if not, then I'll make you learn! Seriously, Blu, man up!''

Deafening silence lingered in air. Jewel panted slightly after finishing her rant. Blu merely stared her, and common sense hit him like a thunder from a clear sky. She was right; he should stop beating himself and do something instead. The years of being domesticated pet sure had it's influence to him, but with Jewel's help, he knew he would be fine. He was about to say something, when Jewel let out a sigh.

''Listen, Blu. I know you're scared. It's completely natural, but you shouldn't let it take over you. I'm not telling that you instantly learn everything, but in time, you will,'' she released her hold and formed a gentle smile. ''I promise that.''

Blu smiled back at her. How could he ever have any doubt at her? She was his life now, his one and only love. While Linda is more like mother figure for him, Jewel is the one he would always love, provide, and protect, even if he would have to sacrifice his own life for her. He pulled her closer for a kiss. She put a wing on his beak, interrupting him.

''One more thing; I don't wanna hear anymore about you being either scared or useless. Got it?'' Her features were more serious again. Blu chuckled.

''I get it. You're right, I shouldn't act so pitiful. I should be happy, for being with you.'' He touched her cheek gently. Her face softened and she smiled warmly at him.

''Come here you big goofball!'' In a blink of an eye, she grabbed his head and pulled him into deep, passionate kiss. Blu was slightly surprised, but shrugged it off and melted into kiss. Familiar warmth surrounded his heart and body, and he felt tingling in his stomach, as it was filled with butterflies. The kiss drove all their worries away, and Blu even forgot the whole jungle thing, if only for a brief moment. The taste of Jewel was much better than all cookies and hot chocolate in the world combined. He couldn't get enough.

Unfortunately, the lack of air turned out to be too much, and they both broke the kiss with an audible gasp. They had yet to master the technique of couples in romance movies of holding their breath long enough for a proper kiss. Not that it bothered them. After all, they were both new in the whole romance thing.

''I love you, Jewel. So much.''

She smiled, resting her forehead against his chest as she murmured softly;

''Thank you, Blu. I love you too.''

Seconds turned to minutes, and when Blu was sure her precious Jewel was asleep- judging by her absolute serenity and steady breathing- he took a final look of the beautiful creature on top of his body. He sighed happily. With Jewel by his side, he could archieve anything. He wasn't afraid of anymore. No doubt plagued his mind. Sure he was still nervous, but he could handle that. This was his life now, something he never though would be possible. Closing his eyes, he fell into deep, blissful sleep, with his love wrapped protectively in his wings.

If he would've been awake at the moment, he would have noticed a stupid smile plastered across his face.

* * *

***Sigh***

**Look, guys, I'm really sorry this took so long. It's just that... well... I've lost my motivation. This story will go on hiatus for now. Indefinite hiatus. I'm not sure if I'm ever going to finish it. ****School is taking my free time, and recently I have been more and more interested of MLP: FIM (F*ck haters)**

**If someone actually reads this story, I hope you understand. Once again, I'm sorry for taking so long. And sorry for the abrupt ending. It was supposed to be much longer. -_-**

**Goodbye! For now... **

_**Goodbye, goodbye Everything will be alright.  
Goodbye, goodbye. I promise I'll be by your side.**_

_**Goodbye, goodbye...**_

**Lol, that song doesn't even fit. 'Deuce - Graverstone'**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey look! Mr. I'm-Sick-Of-The-Real-World made another chapter! Where have I been? Nowhere! I'm just lazy as hell, haha.**

**The middle part of this chapter is just a useless filler. I don't know why it's there...**

* * *

Aside an alarm-clock, morning light assaulting your eyes has to be the most annoying way to wake up. Blu moaned angrily and clenched his eyes shut tightly.

''Stupid fake sun,'' he mumbled, rolling onto his side and trying to get into more comfortable position. He felt something moving on top of him and falling off. A light thump and a quick feminine yelp struck his earholes. Blu snapped his eyes open. He quickly got up and turned to see Jewel - who apparently had fallen asleep on top of him - laying on a floor on her back, legs sticking into air and wings sprawled on her sides. She glared at him. Blu gulped.

''G-Go-Good morning, J-Jewel,'' he stuttered.

''Don't do that ever again,'' the female macaw growled. Blu nodded his head and smiled nervously as he helped Jewel up.

''That is the worst way to wake up,'' - she stated, stretching her wings and legs - ''but I have to admit, it's also the most effective one.''

''Yeah, you can say that again,'' Blu said. Jewel turned to him, confused.

''But I just said it.''

Blu let out a chuckle, though is died when he saw Jewel's ocean-blue eyes narrowing at him. He quickly cleared his throat.

''It's just an idiom. It means that I agree with you.''

He gave a mental sigh of relief when Jewel's features softened. He also made a mental note not to laugh at her when she didn't understand something he did. The last thing he wanted to do was to say something that annoys his feisty girlfirend at the morning.

_Girlfriend. _The whole word sounded a bit weird to him, but he was sure he would get used to it... or not. Somehow, he knew he would have to call her a mate at some point of his life. While girlfriend sounded odd, _mate_ felt almost suffocating at the moment.

Blu shook it off, and instead stared down at his claws for a moment, drawing imaginery circles on the floor of the fake-hollow. He stopped when a pair of black claws stepped right in front of his own grey ones. His chocolate-brown eyes lingered a bit too long on Jewel's sleek body as he slowly raised his head, then found himself staring into her eyes. He couldn't read her expression, but it seemed to be somewhere between worry and curiosity.

''Something wrong?'' She asked, tilting her head a bit.

''No, no at all. Everything's fine, my mate,'' Blu said, flashing a smile. Jewel flinched a little, gawking at him, a look of utter surprise taking over her features. Blu arched an eyebrow, wondering if he had said something wrong. Then it dawned upon him, hitting him like a hammer. His confused expression disappeared, replaced with a look of horror. He had just called Jewel a _mate. _

_Oh for the love of all the cheese and sprinkles in the whole wide world!_

''I-I-I mean g-girlfriend!'' He blurted out. ''Yeah, a girlfirend. Not a mate, not now at least! Maybe s-s-someday, I-I mean I love you and all, but-''

Jewel put a wing to his beak, something she found very useful way to shut him up.

''It's alright... boyfriend,'' she smirked. Blu would have relaxed, but an unfamiliar spark in her eyes prevented him from doing so. Despite not being a romanticist by any means, but he could swear it was lust. He gulped. Future with her would be very, _very _interesting.

''So, do you wanna get breakfast or stay here?'' He asked, breaking the silence that had been lingering in the air for a few seconds.

''Would I rather have breakfast than be alone with my boyfriend?'' Jewel pretended to be pondering, then flashed a teasing smile. ''I think the breakfast wins.''

''Ouch.''

''You know I was kidding.''

''Your humour is kinda cruel.''

''What's the matter, big boy? Can't take a joke?''

''Sometimes even a joke can hurt.''

''Aawww, come here. I'll make you feel better,'' Jewel cooed. Wrapping her wings around Blu, she gave him a quick morning kiss. Blu formed a goofy smile.

''Still upset by that little joke?'' Jewel whispered, running her wingtips along Blu's feathery chest. It was surprisingly muscular, despite him looking a bit chubby externally. Just a bit.

''What joke. I don't remember any joke,'' came the answer. Jewel giggled.

''But seriously, I'm hungry,'' she said.

''Well let's go see if Tulio has anything for us.''

* * *

The metal hatch was opened by Eduardo, who quickly jumped out of their way, or Jewel's to be exact. Blu gave him a nod and a smile as he and Jewel stepped into the treatment room to search Tulio. The search lasted about three seconds and they spotted a familiar figure, staggering around the room with various of birds perched on his shoulders, arms and head. All they needed was a camera, and Tulio would be the next winner of America's funniest home videos, dubbed as a South American bird-maniac from mental hospital.

Upon spotting Blu and Jewel, Tulio smiled and trotted to them as the freeloader-birds flew off. He knelt down in front of the two Spix macaws.

''Morning, you two,'' he greeted. ''Did you sleep well?''

The two birds cawed, nodding their heads and Tulio's smile widened.

''Good, because you need your strength today. Remember that we are going set you two free.''

Jewel's face brightened greatly, whereas Blu swallowed a rather large lump in his throat. Tulio chuckled.

''I know, I'm excited too. C'mon, let's get you something to eat, I bet you two are hungry.''

The two birds cawed in approval as Tulio held his arm at them.

''Hop on, or do you want to fly to kitchen? After all, you're allowed to fly now.''

Blu and Tulio looked at Jewel who shook her head. She and Blu hopped on a little surprised Tulio's arm.

''Okay then,'' the bird doctor shrugged. He got up and walked out of the treatment room and into the hallway with the two Spix macaw's perched on his arm. Upon entering the kitchen, the first thing they saw was another bird on a counter, trying to tear apart a plastic bag bull of birdseeds. It was young Blue-Winged macaw. Blu recognised him: It was Jan, the teenager he had met yesterday, who mostly just annoyed him with his love lessons he probably learned from Tommy Wiseau.

Tulio cleared his throat, making the thief bird flinch. Jan turned to Tulio, smiling innocently. Blu seemed none-too-pleasant his presence.

''Hey, Blu!'' Jan greeted, hopping and waving his wings. Blu mumbled something back.

''Do you know that kid?'' Jewel asked.

''Kind of.''

''Here, let me get that for you,'' Tulio smiled. He set the Spix macaws on the counter and opened the cabinet. He took out two bowls and filled them with birdseeds. He set one bowl down in front of Jan and gave the other one to Blu and Jewel.

''I'll let you eat in peace. We're leaving about an hour so no need to rush,'' Tulio said to the Spic macaw's as he exited the room, closing the door behind him. Blu watched him leave and turned to Jewel.

''So this is your girl, Blu?'' Jan smiled. ''I gotta say, you know how to pick one, even though you're the only ones left.''

Blu felt his face heating up a little as Jewel faced him.

''What is he talking about?''

''Nothing.''

Jewel turned to Jan, who had his beak in a bowl.

''Hey, kid, do you know Blu?''

''What, he didn't tell you about me?'' the teenager asked with mouth full of birdseeds. Jewel shook her head.

''No, he didn't.''

''Oh, that's not very nice,'' Jan said and swallowed his birdseeds. ''Lemme tell you how we met.''

Blu sighed. This was going to be a long breakfast.

* * *

''I told you it wasn't a serious conversation,'' Blu assured as Tulio carried them through the jungle, towards their destination which was still unknown for the Spix macaw pair. ''Yesterday he just showed up and started babbling.''

''You could've at least tell me that you got help from an adolescent,'' Jewel said back.

''It felt unimportant. Like a boring filler in a fanfiction or something.''

''Well, this ''boring filler'' apparently helped you a bit, right?''

''Yeah, I guess so. But I would've confessed my love to you even without his ''help''.''

''So you're saying he didn't give you a confident boost or anything?''

''Maybe a tiny boost. Almost nonexistent.''

Jewel rolled her eyes at him, then closed them and inhaled fresh air. It was very refreshing to be back in jungle, even though she had to collect all her willpower not to spread her wings and fly away immediately. If she was going to do it, it would be with Blu.

Speaking of Blu, he eyed his surroundings nervously as ever. He was expecting a snake jumping out of nowhere when he wouldn't be watching. He apparently didn't remember that he was with a human, and that animals are afraid of humans. He let out a yelp when Jewel tapped his shoulder.

''C'mon, scaredy-cat, you said you wouldn't be afraid of anymore.''

''I-I'm not afraid, I'm just c-careful, that's all. And ready for a-anything,'' Blu stuttered, trying to sound brave, and failing miserably. Jewel shook her head, smiling gently at him. Normally she would've been frustrated by his obviously lack of survival instincts and constant trepidation, but now, she found it kinda cute. Of course she planned to whip him into shape sooner or later, but they would have to settle down first.

''We'll be there soon,'' Tulio said to the birds as he continued walking along the footpath. The mid-day sun shone down upon him and the birds perched on his arm, coating them with a comfortable warmness. Tulio continued walking, passing a small stream and few bushes on the way. During the trip, Blu memorized the surroundings, occasionally pondering if water of the nearby lake contained bacterias, or were trees next to them filled with mangoes or goiabas. It then dawned on him that he didn't know much about fruits. He sighed deeply.

''They're passion fruits.''

Blu tilted his head to see Jewel smiling at him smugly.

''And the water is completely drinkable,'' she finished. Her boyfriend stared at her, awestruck.

''Did you read my thoughts?'' He queried. Jewel shook her head, the smile never leaving. She hopped closer to him, her wing brushing against his.

''Nah, I just figured you need a little help now that we are finally here in the jungle,'' she said, resting her head on his shoulder. ''And by 'a little', I mean a lot.''

''Can't argue with that,'' Blu mumbled. She nuzzled his neck gently with her beak.

''Don't worry, I'll teach you.''

Blu chuckled.

''What's funny?'' Jewel asked.

''Nothing. It just that I always considered myself as a teacher type, not a student.''

''Not in here, Minnesota-boy. Here, you do exactly as I say, and pay attention to my lessons so you can master the jungle. Be a good student, and I'll let you sleep next to me at nights.''

''Now you're just joking,'' Blu said incredulously. Jewel lifted her head a bit, meeting his gaze.

''Am I?'' She whispered, flashing a mischievous sneer. Blu gulped.

After a minute or so, they arrived to a small clearing, a tall tower in a middle of it. Blu and Jewel could see the familiar figures of Linda and Fernando on the tower's balcony, waving at them. Blu smiled upon seeing the familiar, red-haired young woman.

''The mayor agreed to provide financial support to expand the sanctuary,'' Tulio spoke. ''Maybe it was because he loves birds too, or the fact that the last two Spix macaw's in the world requires a protected habitat.''

Tulio looked at Jewel, whose eyes were narrowed into deadly glare.

''B-But of course you and Blu can protect yourselves just perfectly. We just don't want to take any risks,'' Tulio chuckled nervously, gulping. He was too familiar with the angry side of Jewel, and didn't want to unleash the pecking and clawing beast of the jungle anymore.

The 'beast of the jungle' huffed, turning to the male bird next to her and leaning on him, calm smile forming on her beak. Blu tensed up a little, but soon calmed down and draped his wing around her.

As they neared the tower, he could feel the excitement growing with each step. He just wasn't sure if it was good or bad kind of thrill.

* * *

Ocean of green. That was the first thing Blu thought when the jungle spread across his vision. Boundless sea verdant with a mountain or two in horizon. It was almost... breathtaking. For a domesticated bird like himself at least.

He couldn't say same about his girlfriend, whose ocean-blue eyes were glued on the view, dreamy smile adorning her black beak. Tulio had her safely in his palms, whereas he was perched on Linda's arm. She ran a finger gently down his spine, easing his nerves. Fernando was watching them aside.

The Spix macaws exchanged loving looks. Jewel then faced Tulio and gave a firm nod. The bird doctor stepped closer to the railing, uncupped his hands, and allowed Jewel to adjust herself a bit. She inhaled deeply, then exhaled. As she spread her wings, Tulio gave her a small push and she launched herself into air.

The familiar feeling of adrenaline coursing through her veins, the euphoria of limitless freedom, and wind under her wings... how she missed them. She felt more alive than ever. Very faint sting in her right wing didn't stop her from reaching the skies and almost yelling in bliss.

Back at the tower, Blu and Linda performed their traditional handshake for possibly the last time. He was still scared, but he wouldn't let it take over him. Linda's tender hand ran down the back of his head, and he looked up to her. The gentle, motherly smile of hers told him everything he needed. A small part of him didn't want to go, but he shook it off, knowing this wasn't a goodbye.

He averted his gaze to the blue sky, spying Jewel waiting for him from afar. Slowly unfolding his wings, he took to the skies.

Jungle is a dangerous place, he knew it. I would take days, possibly weeks for him to learn how to live in there, but it didn't matter. With the newfound love of his life, he knew anything would be possible, as long as she was with him, through the thick and thin.

Soon, the last two Spix macaws flew side by side, toward their new lives as a loving pair.

* * *

**I'm sorry. I'm really, REALLY sorry for the weak ending. After my overly prolonged hiatus you probably expected something better. Sorry.**

**Perhaps you could point out some mistakes? I'm pretty sure there is some.**

**About the next chapter... I have no idea. It's probably going to take another million years. I may continue, but if I do, it won't be fast at all. Inspiration is low and school is hell nowadays.**

**Bye! *runs away***


End file.
